Amor a Três
by Alquimista 140
Summary: Uma casa, dois homens e uma mulher. Se Bella pode com dois, por que ficar só com um, não mesmo? Conteúdo somente para maiores de 18 anos.


**Disclaimer**: Twilight não me pertence. Se me pertencesse, Jacob e Edward… Deixa pra lá.

**Amor a Três**

*Todos Humanos.*

O DVD ainda rodava no aparelho enquanto os créditos rolavam na TV. Eu podia ver Jacob acariciando meus dedos dos pés com cuidado à minha frente, e também podia sentir Edward beijando e mordiscando meu ombro.

A mão quente de Jake deslizou para meu tornozelo, em seguida rodeando-o, eu o olhava receptivamente enquanto ele retribuia o olhar, sedento. Por um momento, ele deixou meu tornozelo, a falta de contado me deixou a deriva. Jacob levantara e em seguida apertara _stop_ nos créditos do filme que passava na TV. Braços lívidos e carinhosos de Edward que me seguravam, me apertaram mais um pouco. O movimento possibilitou que os lábios do homem que me segurava chegassem perto de meu ouvido.

"Eu te amo" A melodia rouca e tininda causou uma profusão de caos em meu estômago deixando meu rosto desmoronar, eu sabia o que eles queriam, deixei minhas emoções expostas. "Acalme-se, não iremos fazer nada que você não queira." Eu sabia disso, o problema é que queria tudo. Ele deixou um beijo casto em minha bochecha, me virando para olhar em seus olhos. Eu só tinha medo de não poder dar o que eles queriam de verdade.

O brilho e o amor estavam presente em seus olhos.

"Eu também amo você." Eu proferi. Edward pegou uma mão e levou a boca. Aquilo me deixou, _um pouco,_ mais segura.

"Não se esqueça de mim, Bells. Eu estou aqui também." Jacob pegou meu queixo com dois dedos, virando-o para eu o olhar. "Ele não é o único à te amar."

"Eu sei. E eu também am..." Meus lábios foram, fortemente, calados com outros lábios quentes e famintos. Eu deixei ser levada. Sua língua cobria cada centímetro da minha, eu podia sentir o gosto delicioso da sua boca. Hortelã e refrigerante. Eu estava sentindo a vertigem chegando, quando o contato foi quebrado. Eu estava ofegante sentindo os lábios passarem de minha boca para meu pescoço e braço.

Fui tomada por outros lábios mais frios, porém tanto sedentos quanto o outro. Esse menos ligeiro se deixando desfrutar de cada segundo, percorrendo todo o espaço, acariciando, gemendo. Uma mão grande e macias percorreu minha coxa a caminho de minha barriga, parando, acariciando, beliscando. Um gemido prazeroso ecoou no quarto. Meu clitóris latejava procurando por prazer.

As mãos de Edward continuara à subir e descer deliciando-se, chegando a gola de minha blusa puxando delicadamente e então feroz e descendo novamente. Outro par de mãos trabalhou em minha mão direita. Eu não podia ver o que Jake fazia, mas, então meu dedo indicador foi, ligeiramente, lambido, o toque enviou um arrepio gostoso. Eu gemi, involuntariamente. Mãos urgentes puxaram minha camisa para cima de minha cabeça e eu agarrei os cabelos bronzes que estavam próximos de mim. Edward continuou os beijos sedentos por meu queixo e pescoço, beliscando e lambendo cada parte do caminho. Com uma mão ele tirou meu sutiã, me causando um arrepio com o contato do ar. Uma mão quente tocou meu seio direito e eu gemi inaudível, jogando a cabeça para trás. Mordi o lábio inferior quando senti algo mexendo no cós de minha calça. Os Beijos em minha clavícula cessaram e eu protestei, recebendo um Jack em meus lábios em troca. Urgente, eu pude ver como ele estava se controlando para não se jogar em mim.

As calças foram tiradas e junto fora minha calcinha. O ar livre fazia com que minha entrada pedisse por algo e eu latejava incapaz de me controlar. Eu gemi novamente e então senti longos dedos aprofundarem-se em mim. Engasguei e ele esperou que eu me acostumasse bombeando devagar e sedutoramente. Seu polegar se juntou ao meu clitóris que clamava por aquilo.

_Vai e vem, vai e vem._

O movimento dos dedos longos me fizeram parar de respirar momentaneamente. Eu pedia por mais e recebia mais. Lábios carnudos chupavam meu seio esquerdo e outros lábios foram para meu clitóris, os dedos foram trocados por uma língua áurea.

_Céus, como eu amo tudo isso!_

Jack investia em meus seios e Edward em meu clitóris, movimentos sincronizados me levavam a beira do ápice.

"Oh Céus!" Eu gemi. Precisava de mais, mais e mais. "Oh! Por... Por favor!" Eu pedi e Edward aumentou a velocidade de seus movimentos, Jack parecia o seguir. Uma mão quente percorria meu estômago e uma gélida acariciava minhas nádegas. Eu gemia e meu ventre se apertava cada vez mais. Edward passou a usar só seus dedos, distribuindo beijos ao longo de minha perna. Jack levantou-se e se despiu rapidamente, revelando seu amigo.

_Oh, que amigo!_

Eu ainda gemia e Edward ainda me acariciava, eu iria gozar a qualquer instante. Fechei meus olhos em um gesto de desespero alucinante e prazeroso.

"Goze para nós, Bella." A voz perfurante de Jacob soou sedutora em meio a cena, eu explodi, deixando meu corpo delirar ao momento de puro prazer. Edward passou vagarosamente sua língua em meu clitóris mais algumas vezes e eu sorri com o prazer e ele me deixou.

Senti Jack segurar-me em seus braços e me levantar, sentando-me no colo de Edward, onde o mesmo estava sentando no sofá. Seu pênis, já duro, penetrou minha entrada bruscamente me fazendo gritar um gemido doloroso e extremamente bom. Ele me segurou pela cintura, esperando que eu me acostumasse com seu_ tamanho._ Ele se movimentou em baixo de mim e Jacob enfiou seu amigo em minha boca. Incline-me um pouco, trazendo uma sensação surpreendente com a nova posição. Nós três gememos em uníssono.

Edward se movia rápido enquanto gemia, a sensação costumeira se alojava no meu ventre novamente; o prazer lindo nos envolvendo. Eu gemi e minhas vibrações tornearam o pênis de Jacob que choramingou ainda mexendo seu quadril em seu _vai e vem_ delicioso. Senti meu ventre se contrair novamente e um dedo precioso se moveu em meu clitóris.

"Porra, sim!" Eu gritei e o dedo começou veloz. Jacob cobriu meu seio com sua mão e o apertou fazendo-me arrepiar.

"Oh, Deus! Bella! Eu... E..." Jacob não conseguiu terminar sua frase jogando sua cabeça para trás e gemendo, chegando ao seu ápice. "Oh! Sim..." Ele disse sem ar. Seu líquido jorrando em minha boca. Engoli enquanto ele se retirava de minha boca, sentindo Edward entrar mais uma vez e outra e mais uma. Meu clitóris me proporcionara um prazer instigante, arrebatador, inacreditável. Joguei-me no peito de Edward, ganhando um grunhido. A nova posição era deliberadamente prazerosa, levando-nos ao gozar em sincronia. Nós estávamos ofegantes e suados pela orgia sensacional.

"Sua boca é uma maravilha, Bells." Jacob sussurrou em meu ouvido deixando seus dedos caminharem, vagarosamente, pelo meu braço fazendo um caminho de pelos eriçados. Edward virou meu rosto para si e me beijou ardosamente fazendo com que eu voltasse a latejar. Gemi fracamente e senti meu corpo sendo levado para o chão. Fui posta _de quatro_, e Jacob me introduziu seu _instrumento_. Eu gemi guturalmente.

_Que instrumento, hein lobão! _Meu pensamento gritou. Era descomunal. Os dois eram... eram maravilhosos.

Jack deixou um gemido alto na sala quando bateu suas bolas em mim pela segunda vez.

"Oh, Bells, como você é apertada!" Ele continuou gemendo. Edward ajoelho-se me dando beijos ardentes e então pondo a mostra meu melhor amigo_._ Seu pênis roçou meus lábios me fazendo estremecer e dar passagem para sua entrada. Seu gosto era deliberadamente bom. Meus movimentos era calmos, deixando um prazer em cada canto de seu pênis. Eu sincronizei meus movimentos com o vai e vem de Jacob; eles eram velozes e instigantes

Os movimentos sincronizados, os gemidos involuntários, o tesão, a paixão, tudo estava ligado entre nós. Eu sentia um prazer imensurável e nós gemiamos igualmente em clamor ao prazer.

Tirei e coloquei o pênis de Edward de minha boca, chupando forte, roubando um gemido alto.

"Yeeah, amor! Sim!" Ele falou estridentes e em seguida movimentando seu quadril, me auxiliando seu prazer. Jacob apertou meus quadris e seus movimentos ficaram mais velozes. Eu gemia, involuntariamente.

A sala exalava sedução e prazer. Raspei o pênis de Edward com meus dentes e ele jogou sua cabeça para trás.

"Bella!" Edward e Jacob gemeram meu nome em juntos.

Meu ventre sentiu o choque e a pressão do prazer. Eu senti Jacob jorrar em mim seu líquido e grunhi com a sensação, a minha sensação se tornou maior e eu mordisquei a ponta do pênis de Edward fazendo com que ele chegasse antes de mim, apertando meu seio direito e gemendo com o prazer deleitando o momento. Edward se retirou de mim e acariciou meu mamilo. Jacob bombeou mais algumas vezes e gritei.

"Oh! Sim, n-não parem!" Mandei e eles continuaram e meu ponto G foi tocado fortemente por Jacob.

"Goze para mim, Bells!" Jacob gritou e eu tive outro orgasmo na noite.

A manhã estava presente e a casa estava completamente desarrumada. Eu me importava? Certamente, não!

Abri meus olhos e a imagem de um anjo dormindo em meu peito era nítida. Olhei para o outro lado, sentindo falta, mas não avistei meu _pequeno_ lobinho. Eu queria meus amantes comigo.

Eu queria fazer birra feito uma criança mimada. Choraminguei e o anjo dos cabelos bronze, se mexeu. Abrindo os lindos olhos verdes.

"Bom dia, amor." Sua voz rouca matinal era, impossivelmente, sedutora. Ele me deixou um beijo e se levantou, mostrando seus músculos nus para minha loucura.

A porta rangeu um pouco e mostrou aquele de quem eu procurava.

"Bells, você acordou!" Jack passou direto pelo quarto, se jogando na cama de casal.

Seus dedos pousaram em meu umbigo, subindo delicadamente, meus olhos seguiram seus dedos até chegarem em meu queixo. Puxando-os para um beijos. Mesmo sendo manhã, o beijo era tão quente quanto o da noite passada. Os dedos de Jack voltaram para meu estômago e então para meu seio. Ouvi um gemido ao longe, eu supus que fosse Edward.

Fui carregada para o meio do quarto, sem quebrar o contanto me pus de pé. Senti as mão frias e úmidas do meu anjo enlaçando minha cintura por trás. Quase gemi quando o pênis de Edward tocou minhas costas. Ele começou dando beijos em minha clavícula. Jack quebrou o contado de nossos lábios segurando minhas coxas e a puxando para que eu rodeasse sua cintura. Eu estava nua, Jack estava nu.

Os lábios de Edward pousaram em meu ombro e eu dei espaço jogando minha cabeça para trás.

Senti algo duro, mácio e úmido acariciando minhas nádegas. Soltei um gemido de dor ao sentir o pênis de Edward me_ penetrando_. Delicado e vagaroso ele se ponhava em mim, ainda assim, doía. Jack penetrou em mim também, mas o prazer era outro, era confortável e saboroso.

A medida certa de dor e prazer estavam em mim.

Edward começou seus movimentos devagar e então mais rápidos. Jacob o acampanhava. O prazer era instigante, avaçalador!

"Oh!" Eu gritava com o prazer rodeando meu corpo. Beijos foram distribuidos entre meu pescoço e ombros. Era mais que bom, era mais que perfeito, era lindo!

Meu ventre borbulhava, eu estava quase lá. Eu pudi sentir Edward chegar em seu momento, seu líquido quente dentro de mim, um ponto a mais para meu estimulo. Ele saiu, grunindo em seus prazeres. Torneava meu braço e seio com suas mãos. Uma mão baixou por meu tronco e então chegou em meu clitores rodeando várias e várias vezes. Jack gemia alto e eu o segui. Nossos gritos instigantes e fadados de sedução, junto com os dedos de Edward e o pau de Jacob me levaram ao orgasmo inesquecível.

Jack bombeou mais uma e duas vezes gritando e então soltando seu líquido em mim, saindo em seguinda. Me deu um beijo saboroso e se foi.

Fiquei nos braços de Edward, agarrada a ele. Nos olhavamos com profunda paixão. Não percebi que nos movimentamos até chegar à cama. Jack estava lá e me agarrou pela cintura. Edward ainda com os braços enrolados em mim deitou-se também na beira da cama.

Me deu um beijo casto nos lábios e eu sorri, fracamente. "Amo vocês"

"Também amo você." Edward e Jacob disseram em unisono.

"Que horas são?" Jacob olho pra mim surpreso e Edward levantou uma sobrancelha. "O que?"

"Descanse, ainda não terminamos." Eu não tinha mais forças para discutir. E também não queria.

Aconcheguei-me no peito de Edward e Jacob me abraçou na cintura. Eu me sentia protegida, insaciada e amada.

"Nem eu com vocês..." Falei baixo demais para que me ouvissem.

Espero que tenham gostado, primeira vez que eu escrevo algo desse gênero, então peguem leve!

Essa One-shot **é **pra ser uma ho**menage**m a Bella, afinal, se ela pode com dois, até que Nessie nasceça (hahaha) por que ficar só com um? Não é verdade?!

Merece review? Não?! Aaah! Nem um comentário maldoso?

Beijão na bunda de todas as pervinhas!

Por favor, deixei uma review qualquer aqui neste quadrinho ^^


End file.
